Finally Here: The Story of Edward Mustang
by BlueandOrangeRoses
Summary: Edward finds out a secret between Roy and Riza that will change his life forever, only it's up to him to decide if it will be for better...or for worse...Finally Here and There And Back Again have been added to and changed slightly, and I've decided on the possiblilty of more to follow, so enjoy! Parental Roy/Riza/Ed
1. Finally Here

**Okay, I did this fic because I was watching an FMA panel with Vic Mignogna (Ed) Travis Willingham (Mustang) and Colleen Clickenbeard (Hawkeye) and they're talking about changes in their characters from the Original, to Brotherhood, and Vic says "Now I don't want to give away spoilers, certainly, but I will say that we do find out the Hawkeye is Edward's real mother." Everyone laughed and I just got this idea….so yeah. As an explanation, have you noticed that in the original FMA, Ed looks very little like Hohenheim or Trisha? Which is why this oneshot is based in the original series/bluebird's illusion.**

*****Okay so I bet you're all like "Wait, this oneshot isn't new at all why has it been re posted? Well, your answer is that I added to it some. Every thing else is still there, but with an Extended Roy/Ed part (Not yaoi…) Nothing has been taken away, it's just that some things have been added so enjoy! (Also thanks to darkyami1214 for pointing out that Ed rage would've have been a nice addition, I subtly used a few lines from them so thanks!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hagane No Renkinjutsushi, sadly. Heh, saying Fullmetal Alchemist in japanese is so fun to say! Go ahead, try it. **

Edward ran into Mustang's office with fire in his eyes. "Bastard!"

"What is it now Ed?" Mustang asked.

Edward was angry. The now-16 year old alchemist had recently decided to stay in the military, after restoring his brother to his original state. "They charged me extra at the cafeteria for having a few extra fries on my plate! Money pinching jerks." Edward complained, flopping down onto the couch.

Roy smiled. "You make such a big fuss over the littlest things Ed."

"Don't say little!" Ed yelled at him.

Roy sighed.

Riza came in, followed by Alphonse. "Here Ed. I talked with the man and he gave me back your money." She said, handing him the cenz.

"Thanks." Edward told her, pocketing the money.

"Alright, it was nice spending lunch with you Brother, I'm going home now!" Al said.

"We'll walk you out." Roy said. He, Riza, and Ed followed Al out the door, when Al stopped. "Oh no, I forgot my bag."

"Where is it?" Roy asked.

"It's in your office Sir, I'll go get it." Al said.

They four of them walked back to Roy's office, but Riza stopped. Roy noticed the tears growing in her eyes, and called to the Elrics. "You boys go on ahead." He said, signaling to Ed and Al. They walked off, and when Roy knew they were alone, he put a caring hand on Riza's shoulder. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Riza was staring after Edward, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't think I can take it Roy." She said. "He's right in front of me, and I can't do anything! I can't tell him anything. I feel like I'm being chained down. And…if we were to tell him, he might tell someone else." She said, hugging him.

"No, Edward isn't that type of boy Riza."

"I know but…if someone else were to find out….I don't know what I'd do."

"Riza, if someone found out, it would still be worth it. We'd have a normal, happy life, and we'd have him back, we would finally be a family."

Riza gave him a look of sad disbelief. "No, it would be so much worse. If he knew that we were back together, who knows what the Fuhrer do." She said, walking off.

Roy stared after her. "Then we quit the military. It's that simple." Roy said to himself. "I don't care about my dream if it means being separated forever."

Roy walked back to his office. Edward and Alphonse were talking quietly. "What's wrong? Where's the Lieutenant?"

"She….had to take a break. Everything's fine." Roy said sadly.

Ed looked at him suspiciously. "You know, both of you have been acting weird lately. I'm not sure I like it, what's your guys' deal?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Edward."

Ed sat back for a moment, then realized that he was just called by his name, instead of Fullmetal. "Colonel, when are going to have some confidence in me? When are you going to actually let me in on something! Ever since I joined your team I've only been in the dark!" Ed yelled. He walked out, leaving Al and Roy staring at the door.

"Your brother sure is something Alphonse." Roy sighed.

"He's actually quite like you Sir. I don't know what it is." Al said.

Roy was taken aback. Ed was like him? Roy thought to himself, "I guess I passed something on after all." He said, smiling at something he and Hawkeye had talked about long before. "Alphonse, what's the earliest memory you have?" he asked.

"Hmmm, let's see. Oh, I know. I remember seeing a woman come to our house. Something seemed off about her. I remember she spent all her time with Ed though. She actually looked a lot like Lieutenant Hawkeye, I guess that's why I can remember it so well. I guess Ms. Hawkeye is a reminder or something." Al said.

"Hmm." Roy said. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"What does?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Mr. Mustang, you know you can trust us right? I know Ed blows up over some really small things, but you know I won't judge. What's going on with you and Ms. Hawkeye?"

"Edward is." Roy sighed.

"What about him?" Al asked, confused.

"Alphonse, what do your parents look like?" Roy asked, seemingly changing the subject

"Well, Dad has sandy hair, and Mom had a light chestnut color. They're eyes were the same as their hair." Al said.

"Do any of your relatives have gold hair and gold eyes?"

"Now that you mention it, no, they don't."

"If you were to pick anyone you know, who would you say Ed looks the most like?"

"Well, if her eyes were gold, I'd say Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al said, thinking for a minute.

"Yeah. That's it right there." Roy said.

"Colonel, you're being confusing. Are you saying the reason you two are so off is because Ed and her look so similar?"

"Yeah, that's part of it."

"Why won't you just tell me Mr. Mustang?"

"Simple, it's something I want you to figure out without me telling you, so that I won't have to explain."

"This is very confusing."

"Here, look at this." Roy said, taking out the picture. He held it out, and Al took it.

"Is this Ms. Hawkeye?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Who's that in her arms? Wait…..that's not Ed is it?" Al asked, looking at the picture from every direction. "They look like….she could be…..his mother…..!" Al said. He looked at Roy, who nodded. Alphonse dropped the picture in shock. "L-Lieutenant Hawkeye is Edward's mother?" Al asked, scared. "What about me? What about my Mom and Dad?" He asked, looking back at Mustang.

"Im sorry Alphonse, but you have no relation to Edward except for the fact that your parents adopted him."

"But, what about Ed's father?" Al asked, looking at the picture. He looked at Roy, who had an uncomfortable look on his face. "Wait…M-Mr. Mustang it isn't you is it?"

"That's right." Mustang said, trying his hardest not to make eye contact with Alphonse.

"S-So I've been lied to my whole life? I don't even have a brother?" Al asked.

"He's your legal brother, just not blood." Roy said.

"Why did you abandon him? Why did you give him to us?"

"Because. The Fuhrer was going to kill her….." Roy said. "He knew that we secretly had a child together, and if we didn't give Ed up, he was going to kill Riza. He didn't like the fact that we kept it hidden, we even lied about it whenever someone noticed. So we gave him to your parents."

"I can't believe it! I refuse to believe it!" Al shouted at him. "How could someone do something like that!"

"It's true. But we can't have you tell people just yet. Please Alphonse, we're trying to fix this!" Roy looked at him desperately.

"No, you've given Ed up. He's my brother and you won't get him until I die." Al said. "You can't dump him with us for 16 years then come and take him back. That's not how it works." Al said, crossing his arms. "He has to want it. I won't go against my brother, but I won't let him be taken unwillingly." Al told him, before turning to leave. He opened the door, and left. As the door swung open, Ed took a step back, so he wouldn't be hit. He had his hand over his mouth, almost crying. He was glad that Alphonse hadn't seen him. He turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could. But he ran a little too fast. Riza was coming out of the break room, and Edward crashed into her. He fell to the floor. He rubbed his head as he sat up. Riza was also on the ground.

"Hello Edward." She said tenderly. She looked at him with a mother's look, but Ed didn't want to believe it.

"L-Lieutenant?" He asked, tears growing in the corners of his eyes. He looked at her, she smiled down at him. "Lieutenant!" he cried hugging her tightly.

Riza was taken aback by Ed's outburst of tears. He had his arms wrapped around her, crying. "Lieutenant, is it true…are you…?" He asked softly. He continued to cry into her jacket.

"….Yes Edward….it's true…." She said, hugging him back.

"All this time, my whole family has been lying to me…." Edward cried.

This was the side to Ed that Hawkeye never saw. She held him tightly, rejoicing that he had reached out to her.

"Lieutenant. Lieutenant. Lieutenant." He sobbed. He continued to cry as the two sat on the floor, in what seemed like a reunion. He continued to cry 'Lieutenant' until he finally sobbed one word. "Mom." He cried, clutching her jacket tightly.

Riza's eyes widened. "Edward I…."

"I heard it all from Mustang. I listened to his talk with Al." Ed cried. "And….I don't blame you for leaving me. It was better that way I guess. It would be better for us to live and be separated then for Dad to suffer." Edward told her, thinking altogether different thoughts. "I'm sorry. It was my fault you two were put in that position." He hated to say something like that to her, he didn't even think of it that way, he had a whole different perspective on it.

"No honey, it wasn't your fault at all." Riza told him, hugging his shoulders. "It was in no way your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault." She told him.

"No, me existing put you through pain, I'm sorry." Edward told her.

"I couldn't want anything more than for you to exist Edward. You're my son and I love you. I am so happy to have you Edward. I'm so happy." She said. "I only wish that we could have lived in peace. But we watched over you. Me and Roy came to visit on all of our days off. We only stopped because you were getting too old to not realize."

"But that means Trisha….." Ed started. "She….we committed human transmutation for a woman that wasn't even our mother."

"She was Al's mother, Edward. And you still loved her, just because she wasn't your blood mother, doesn't mean she wasn't a mother to you." Riza said.

Ed cried harder. "I don't know what to do!" Edward cried. "I don't know what to do about Alphonse."

"You're still brothers, Edward. It's all going to be okay." She told him. Riza looked at him. She heard footsteps, and helped Ed off the floor. "Come on, we can continue this in Roy's office." She said, leading him away.

Roy looked up from his work as Riza came in. She was followed by Edward. Roy could tell that Ed had been crying. "Did he?"

"He was listening through your door." Riza said, her hands on Ed's shoulders.

Roy stood up. "Edward…I…" Roy started. But Ed cut him off, by hugging Roy tightly.

"All this time….." Edward cried softly.

"Oh Edward." Roy said, wrapping his arms around the small 16 year old. "I am truly sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Ed asked, stepping back.

"I'm sorry this had to happen."

"What? That you gave me up to protect yourselves? Hiding the evidence right?" Edward told him, he'd decided to just go and say it, it had been on his mind through this entire affair. Roy was taken aback by this sudden out burst. Hawkeye stared at her son in surprise.

"Now wait a minute!" Roy started.

"No!" Edward told him, tears flowing from his eyes. "I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel! I'm trying to understand it! I really am! But how could you do something like that to me! You sat here for four whole years watching me and not saying a damn thing!" He cried.

"Edward, it wasn't something we could easily get out of!" Roy said. "If you were our son legitimately then….."

"Then what? You wouldn't have sent me away? What the hell kind of difference does it make?" Ed asked. "I'm still your son." He cried.

"Edward, you have to understand that in the military that kind of thing is seriously frowned upon." Roy told him.

"Then why the hell was I even born? Have a go with your lieutenant, nothing'll happen right? Whoops!" Ed yelled at him, tears continuing to stream down his face. "If that sort of thing is frowned upon, why have an accident like me in the first place?" Ed asked.

"That's the thing about accidents Edward, you can't control them!" Roy yelled back.

"Roy….." Hawkeye said tensely.

"I see." Ed said coldly. "You never even wanted me to begin with did you? You just wanted her, there was never even a single thought in your head about what might happen!"

"I admit that I never thought about it, but once it happened Ed I swear to god I cried, I was so happy!" Roy told him. "In my head you were never a mistake, and accident sure, but never a mistake!" He yelled. "I love you and Riza more than anything!"

"Then why didn't you stand up to him? I'm pretty sure if my family was threatened, I'd go and personally kick the guy's ass." Edward told him.

"It's kind of hard when the Fuhrer of Amestris and the entire military are at your throat." Roy said.

"That really shows your devotion to your family."

"We did it to keep us all alive!"

"Yep, and then as soon as I'm gone you go right back to your daily life in the military right? Not a second goddamn thought about the child you practically threw away?" Edward yelled at him.

"EDWARD!" Riza shouted, tears starting to flow down her own face.

Ed realized he'd gone too far, and that she had probably been holding this in, and he just pushed her to the limit.

"Don't you ever say that again! What were we suppose to do? Be arrogant and keep you and have us all killed? Do you regret living Edward?" She yelled at him.

"W-What?" Ed asked, stunned.

"Do you regret living?" She yelled again.

"N-No." He said.

"Then think before you talk." She said, breaking down and sitting in a chair, sobbing.

"You really were affected weren't you?" Ed asked quietly. "You both were. I'm sorry for doubting that…..you two gave up a perfectly good life, you gave up all your happiness just so I could live…." He realized. He kneeled next to the chair, and hugged Riza. "I'm sorry Mom. Please don't cry." He said. "Would you…..tell me what happened?" Ed asked. "About that day?"

"It isn't exactly something we want to remember." Roy told him, putting his hands in his pockets.

~16 years ago~

Riza snuggled the tiny bundle of blankets. "Roy, he's perfect." She said.

"Yeah. I see he has your mother's eyes. And your hair….and your smile….Riza, is there anything I passed along to this kid?" Roy asked, looking his son over.

Riza laughed. "You wish." She took the small Edward back from him. "Hello Ed." She smiled, holding him up. He was looking at her, and pulling on her shirt sleeve.

Roy put his arm around her shoulder. Riza rocked Edward in her arms, and the small boy quickly fell asleep. Riza held him tightly.

"Riza." Roy said. "No matter what anyone says to you. This was never a mistake." He told her.

"He could never be a mistake." She responded, watching Edward sleep in her arms. "I don't care what rules we broke Roy. Having him with you, has made my life. Thank you." She said, leaning into his hug.

"I should be thanking you." Roy told her. The small Edward woke, and yawned. He reached up at the faces of his parents. He looked up at them, smiling. Riza smiled back, until the door opened abruptly.

"I should have known." Bradley said, entering Roy's apartment. "My accusation was correct. You know what this means, don't you?" He asked Roy, taking out a sword.

Roy pulled Riza behind him. "What do you mean Fuhrer Sir?" Roy asked.

"You broke the rules of the military, and when questioned, you denied. You lied to me Mustang." The Fuhrer said, in a mixture of annoyance, and anger.

"Riza.." Roy said cautiously.

"I want the child gone Mustang, I'm ready to forgive you for disobeying the military, but the child has to go. That, or he and the woman both die." Bradley said, flashing the sword.

Roy and Bradley stared at each other for a little under a minute. Bradley stared with anger, Roy stared with terror. He hung his head and a single tear fell down his face. "Alright." He said.

Bradley put away his sword, and left calmly without another word.

"I hope he didn't realize that I was lying to him, you both mean so much to me." Roy told Riza.

"Roy. I don't care what happens to me, but if he takes Edward too, then I'm willing to give him up. Please Roy, if he'll be safe, we need to do it." Riza said, after Bradley had left.

"I hate being cornered like this!" Roy yelled. "I can't face him, he'll kill you both, but I can't see my son go to the arms of a stranger, Riza."

"I know, but we have to do it." Riza said. She was on the verge of tears. "I know a woman in the east that I've known longer than you Roy. Her name is Trisha Elric. Her and her husband don't have a child yet, and Edward is a very calm boy. He wouldn't be too much for them." she said.

"If you think so Riza. I don't doubt you." He said. "it's just that…." he started to say.

"I know, but our hands are tied here Roy. It's unavoidable." She said.

Trisha was waiting in the doorway of her small house. He husband stood behind her, patiently waiting. They saw the two military officers walking along the little dirt path. When the two finally reached the little house. Riza hugged Trisha, crying.

"It's okay Riza. We'll take good care of him okay?" Trisha told her.

"Please Trisha." Riza said. She spent the remaining time before her departure with Edward in her arms. She reluctantly handed him over to Trisha, and walked with Roy out of the door. Once they were out of earshot, Riza cried onto Roy's shoulder. They sat in silence on the train, and when they got off, separated as if nothing had ever happened. After that day, Riza addressed him as nothing but 'Sir' and he addressed her as nothing but 'Hawkeye'

As Roy and Riza finished their story, Edward wiped his tears away. "Mom." He said, hugging Riza tightly. After another ten minutes, Edward looked over at Roy. Now, even though Roy was his father, he couldn't help but tease him.

"So, having a son with your subordinate, aren't you the busy man?" Edward asked. Roy gave him a look of shock. Ed laughed and hugged him.

Roy looked dow at him "Sorry for being such an ass to you over the years." Roy said. "It hurt me, but I just didn't want you to get too close, because I feared that I'd lose it."

"Whatever, I'd yell at you and all but I think we've all been through enough." Edward told him. Ed saw Alphonse in the doorway. Edward smiled as looked at him, and Al smiled before nodding. Edward turned back to his parents. He found himself being hugged happily by Roy and Riza. He leaned into their hugs, feeling complete. He felt strange, for the first time since regaining Al's body, he felt completely, wholeheartedly happy.

**Yay! Now, your Ohime-sama asks that you please review.~BlueAndOrangeRoses**


	2. There and Back Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, nor do I own the idea for this fic. This is all because of Vic Mignogna, and if you don't know why, then you didn't really pay attention to the AN from the first chapter...tsk tsk...**

Riza stared up at the night sky. She sat in front of the small tent, a single tear falling down her cheek. Roy came from the same tent, and sat beside her. "Don't worry, it will all be over soon, I know it." And Roy was right, but they didn't know it. They didn't know that the long rebellion would end two and a half months later, but a big battle came with the morning, so they made the most of what they thought might be their last night alive.

After the war, Riza found herself sitting alone at night, in her old house. She had just finished packing her things, and decided to move to Central, to resume her position in the military. She left, and instead of saying goodbye to the home she lived in for 20 years, she said goodbye to her mother's grave, and left without a trace. She arrived on Roy Mustang's doorstep at almost midnight.

"Riza? What are you doing here."

"You promised me something, I'm here to get it."

"No Riza, not tonight."

"But Roy, I'm begging you! I can't bear to have this monstrosity on my back any longer. I have the time, I'm moving in to Central." She said.

"Why on earth are you moving up here? Go back home, the military isn't a safe place for you."

"B-Because…" Riza said timidly. "I want to stay here, so I can watch your back!" She said, in a single breath.

Roy looked at her. "Am I really worth risking your life Riza? Please, just go home."

"You are worth it! I'll follow you to hell if I must. Please, I have no one to go home to, just let me come with you." She pleaded.

"Fine, but about your back…"

"I need you to do it before I go back into the military." She said. "I can't risk it."

"But Riza." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't think I'll be able to. My flame alchemy hasn't quite adjusted to pin point targeting yet."

"Please Roy. You promised." She said, looking up at him.

"Alright. Come in." He said.

Riza sat, her shirt and jacket in front of her. She put her sleeve into her mouth, to muffle her possible screams. Roy positioned himself half way across the room, and held out his hand. After 5 whole minutes of his flames burning the cursed tattoo off her back, Roy fell to his knees, unable to burn the woman he loved any more than he already had. Riza started to cry, after she finished her final scream. He quickly tended to her back, dressing and bandaging it. "Riza this is bad, I'm going to have to take you to a hospital."

"But they'll know!" She insisted.

"Your health is a bigger concern to me right now, put your shirt back on and come with me." He urged. He supported her as she stumbled down his front steps. She was literally charred meat, so moving was harder than it looked.

He checked her into the hospital as a burn patient. They were taken to a white room, where they looked at her back.

"She burned pretty bad." The woman said, looking her over. Roy hadn't told anyone his name, to avoid suspicion. Because, you know, the FLAME alchemist checking a burned woman into a hospital, yeah, not suspicious at all. He held Riza's hand. "How did you say this happened?"

"She sat too close to the fireplace."

"And you're related?"

"No, I'm just a friend." Roy told her.

"Alright, we'll just need an x-ray to see if there's any internal damage." She said, taking Riza away. Riza returned to the room 6 minutes later. She sat in the white bed, softly crying.

The nurse came with a doctor, they were looking at an x-ray, with strange looks on their faces. "Uh Miss?"

"Yes?" Riza asked. They handed her the picture, and Riza gasped, dropping it on the floor.

"Riza, what is it?" Roy asked. He bent over, and picked it up. It was an x-ray of Riza's back, but you could just barely see something beyond her spine, it looked….human. Roy's eyes widened, and he turned to look at Riza.

"We're still not positive, but if you'd just come with us again we can find out for sure." They said. Riza left, sending Roy a worried look before leaving.

Roy continued to stare at the picture, and his head snapped up as Riza and the doctor came back in. "Well, congratulations Miss." He said, putting a soft hand on her shoulder. She sat down shakily on the bed, and turned to look at Roy again. She handed to him, and he stared at it for almost 3 whole minutes. He and Riza calmly left the hospital, they didn't say anything for fear of being over heard.

"Y-You're…?" Roy asked, after they got into the car. He did his best to keep his eyes on the road, but found his eyes straying to look at Riza's stomach.

"Y-Yeah. I am." She responded.

"Who's is it?"

"Yours. That's the only option." She said, looking down at the picture again.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been stuck in a rotting house all by myself for the last month Roy! And stuck in a battlefield for the other two months! There's no other explanation other that it's yours!" She said loudly.

"Okay, no reason to get mad. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep it of course." She said, smiling slightly at the little form in the picture.

Roy looked at her, and smiled. "I guess you'll be living with me for the next five months."

"No you don't have to-" She started. But Roy gave her a serious look.

"It's half mine after all, I'm going to take care of it!" He said.

"Okay." She smiled.

~Five months later~

Riza sat calmly in the white bed. Roy still held her hand, even though it was all over 10 minutes ago. They were waiting. The nurses had already cleaned up everything, so Riza was allowed to rest. She kept transitioning from sleeping to being wide awake. Then, they heard a soft cry. Riza and Roy both snapped their heads up, and looked towards the doorway. A nurse stood there, holding a small bundle of blankets. She held the small boy out, giving him to Riza. Riza felt a great sense of pride as she looked into her son's eyes for the very first time. He made adorable little random noises, finally falling asleep.

"C-Can I?" Roy asked, reaching to her.

"Don't drop him." Riza said, handing the baby to him.

Roy held him snuggly. "What are we naming him?"

"Hmm? Oh, we agreed on Edward right?" Riza asked, trying to remember.

"Yeah. That's perfect." Roy said softly. "Hello Edward." He said quietly, as Ed's little eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Roy. "I'm your Dad." Roy told him. "And you're going to grow up and be just like me okay?" Roy asked the little boy.

"God, I hope not." Riza joked. "It's bad enough having one of you around." She laughed.

"Yeah yeah. He's going to be an alchemist just like me, and he'll be Fuhrer one day too! Riza, this kid's going to be the best and smartest in the whole country." He said happily.

"A thousand cenz if that actually happens Roy." She sighed. "A thousand cenz for every great accomplishment that follows in your footsteps." She said sarcastically.

"Alright, deal!" He said, a little too loudly. Edward woke again and began to cry. "Sorry! Sorry! Shhhhhh. Edward please." Roy said, trying to calm him down. Riza took him, and held him snuggly in her arms, rocking slightly.

"I can see that I'm going to be less than good at this." Roy sighed.

"No, you'll be fine." She told him. She rocked Edward in her arms, humming a small lullaby to him.

~A few weeks later~

Roy came home from work and immediately went to Riza's side. "I'm sorry, I had a meeting." He said, hugging her.

Riza sighed, turning to him. "I don't like it Roy, I feel like someone's watching us." She said, checking the windows.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, or Edward. They'll have to kill me first." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

Riza didn't look convinced, she kept glancing back at the window. She held the small bundle tightly. "He's perfect Roy." She said.

"Yeah. I see he has your mother's eyes. And your hair….and your smile….Riza, is there anything I passed along to this kid?" Roy asked, looking his son over.

Riza laughed. "You wish." She took the small Edward back from him. "Hello Ed." She smiled, holding him up. He was looking at her, and pulling on her shirt sleeve.

Roy put his arm around her shoulder. Riza rocked Edward in her arms, and the small boy quickly fell asleep. Riza held him tightly.

"Riza." Roy said. "No matter what anyone says to you. This was never a mistake." He told her.

"He could never be a mistake." She responded, watching Edward sleep in her arms. "I don't care what rules we broke Roy. Having him with you, has made my life. Thank you." She said, leaning into his hug.

"I should be thanking you." Roy told her. The small Edward woke, and yawned. He reached up at the faces of his parents. He looked up at them, smiling. Riza smiled back. Roy heard footsteps, then confessed something to Riza. "Riza, I don't know for sure, but I think the Fuhrer is on to us. I told Hughes, and I know someone was listening."

"Roy!" She said, astonished. "You told me no one would ever know, not until we knew we'd be safe."

"I know, but Hughes is a smart man, he figured me out already, so I only confirmed it." He said sadly.

Riza sighed. "Okay."

"Let's leave Riza, let's go somewhere far away where we won't have to worry."

"No, you still have your dreams, I don't want you to give that up just for us." Riza said, looking at their son, who was asleep in her arms.

The door swung open. Roy and Riza stood up immediately.

"So, it is true. Tell me, when were you going to say you had a son Mustang?" Bradley asked.

"Fuhrer, Sir." Roy said timidly. He pulled Riza behind him.

"You lied Mustang. You broke the military's rules, and when questioned, you failed to tell the truth. And I hear you've set your ambition on my title. You've been quite treasonous."

"My apologies Sir."

"The child must go." Bradley said angrily, staring at Riza. "Or I'll kill him and the woman. I don't take kindly to lawbreaking liars." He said, taking out his sword.

"Please Sir, it's not their fault." Roy begged, shielding Riza.

"I don't care who's fault it is Mustang. I want the boy gone, out of your lives. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir." Roy said, defeated.

"And if you try to run, we'll find you, and kill all three of you, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes Sir." Roy said. Bradley put his sword back, and left.

After he was gone, Riza fell to her knees crying. Roy joined her. "I'm so sorry Riza, if I hadn't of said anything to Hughes, this wouldn't be happening."

"He's going to kill him Roy. He's going to kill our son." She said shakily.

"No, I won't let him." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Roy. I don't care what happens to me, but if he takes Edward too, then I'm willing to give him up. Please Roy, if he'll be safe, we need to do it." Riza cried softly.

"I hate being cornered like this!" Roy yelled. I can't face him, he'll kill you both, but I can't see my son go to the arms of a stranger Riza."

"I know, but we have to do it." Riza said. She was on the verge of tears. "I know a woman in the east that I've known longer than you, Roy. Her name is Trisha Elric. Her and her husband don't have a child yet, and Edward is a very calm boy. He wouldn't be too much for them." she said.

"If you think so Riza. I don't doubt you." He said. "it's just that…." he started to say.

"I know, but our hands are tied here Roy. It's unavoidable." She said. She leaned farther into his embrace.

The train ride to Risembool was stressful. Riza refused to release Edward from her tight hug. Roy tried to calm her down, but found himself only making it worse.

The young Trisha Elric stood in the doorway of her tiny house. She watched the two blue uniforms come walking up the small path. When they finally reached her, Roy took Edward from Riza's arms. Riza began to cry, and about tackled Trisha.

"Riza, it's okay. We'll take good care of him alright? He'll be fine. We'll send you cards, and you can come over any time you want."

"It's not that simple." Roy said, watching Riza sob on Trisha's shoulder. "We're being threatened, I'm afraid we might not ever be able to see him again without putting you all in danger."

"We'll be fine." Trisha insisted. Before they departed, Riza held Edward close to her, humming the same familiar lullaby, before surrendering him to Trisha.

Once they were out of earshot, Riza cried onto Roy's shoulder. They sat in silence on the train, and when they got off, separated as if nothing had ever happened. After that day, Riza addressed him as nothing but 'Sir' and he addressed her as nothing but 'Hawkeye'…

…until…

~11 years later~

Roy burst into Hawkeye's apartment. "Riza. It's Edward." He said frantically.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"He and his foster brother in Risembool were put on the potential recruitment list!"

"What?"

"I volunteered us to go and see him. We can finally see him again Riza! Our son!" He said happily.

Riza received his happy hug. "But if he's on the recruit list, he'd have to be quite old, he's only 11 Roy." She said. "Well, 11 years, 3 months, and 4 days…" She said.

Roy looked at her with an expression of wholehearted love. Riza had never forgotten about her child, she even counted every day since his birth. He hugged her tightly. "We can see him again Riza…..I'm so happy."

"I know." Riza started to cry "I am too." They anxiously awaited the weekend, when they traveled out to Risembool. They arrived to the same familiar little setting. They knocked, and entered Trisha's house.

"Hello? Trisha? Edward?" Riza asked. They searched the house. Roy opened the study door, and covered his mouth. "What is it?" Riza asked.

"Nothing. Don't look Riza." He said, staring in shock at the dried pool of blood on the ground.

They moved on to the Rockbell house nearby, hoping to find Ed, and they found him.

Riza stared at her son in horror. She left the room sobbing, while Roy approached him. Ed's arm and leg were gone, and he looked so depressed.

Riza sat outside crying as Roy talked to the 'brothers"

An old woman exited the room. "You and that man, you know Ed somehow, tell me."

Riza looked at her. "We're his parents." She said shakily.

"No no, you've got the wrong boy, Trisha Elric is that boy's mother." Pinako said.

"No, Trisha was my best friend, I gave Edward to her, when he was a baby." Riza said. Pinako stared at Riza deeply, seeing obvious features she knew were shared by Edward.

"Oh my god!" Pinako exclaimed, dropping her pipe when Riza took out a copy of his birth certificate.

Roy came out too. "Riza let's go, I don't think I can take seeing him like that for much longer."

They left Risembool, with heavy hearts.

~1 year later~

"He's 12 now Roy. It's february 3rd." Riza cried, hugging him tighter. "And he's set his eyes on being a state alchemist." she sobbed.

"I know Riza. And I'm going to keep my promise, alright? I won't let him get hurt. I'll protect him."

"I will too." She said, wiping her tears.

The young blonde entered the room "Hello? Colonel Mustang?" Edward asked, cautiously entering.

"Yes?"

"I'm Edward Elric Sir, I was told I was being put under your command." Edward said, he was soon followed by Alphonse, who ducked under the door frame to enter.

"Yes, I know." Roy told him. Roy did the best he could not to lose it when Riza calmly took out ten dollars and handed it to him. Contrary to what Riza thought, being a state alchemist was no accomplishment, it was a curse, so he thrust the money back into her purse. And from that day forward, the two were forced to watch Ed suffer as a dog of the military.

~Present time~

"So, I guess we're really going to find out if it's true." Edward said, sitting in the hospital waiting room. Alphonse sat next to him.

"Yeah. You know Ed, even if you aren't my real brother, you're still a big brother to me."

"And you're still my little brother." Ed smiled, ruffling Al's hair.

Roy and Riza came out with a number of documents, and they were followed by a doctor, who had a clipboard in his hands.

"Well Mr. Elric. The blood tests are positive, you are indeed their son." He said.

Riza hugged him tightly, and he hugged back.

"What's that?" Ed asked, pointing to the stuff in her arms.

"This is everything about you Edward. See? This is your certificate." She held up the slightly yellow parchment.

"Edward Mustang, born on the 3rd of february to Warrant Officer Riza Hawkeye and Major Roy Mustang." Edward read off the document. "So, it's official." Edward said.

"And this is your picture." Riza said, pulling a black and white picture from her coat pocket. It was Riza's first picture of Ed, it was the X-ray photo that first made his existence known.

"You kept that with you all this time?" Edward asked.

"It's always been with me." Riza smiled, looking at the picture. She started to cry as she hugged Edward again.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ed asked, feeling a little constricted by her grip.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect." Riza sobbed. "I missed you so much Edward."

She and Ed eventually separated, and Edward turned to Roy. "I guess I'll have to start calling you Dad now huh?" Edward asked.

Roy hugged him almost as tight as Riza. "After all these years Edward, I don't give a damn." Roy said.

Edward hugged him back, tighter than he's ever hugged anyone. "You know, I feel somehow, complete." Edward told him "I haven't felt like this….ever."

Alphonse was watching from a distance, as his brother embraced his real parents. As Ed pulled away from Roy, Ed ran over and hugged Alphonse. "Brother." Edward whispered.

"Brother." He responded, crying softly into Ed's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. This changes nothing between us Alphonse, remember, you're still my little brother. Got it?" Ed asked softly.

Alphonse wiped his tears. "But, it changes so much Ed. I-I don't know what to do now. I'm all alone, you were all I had."

"Then come with me." Edward told him.

"Really?"

"They won't have a choice. It's either you come with me, or they're not getting their son back." Edward told him.

"No, that's not fair to them Ed, they were threatened, and they saved your life, you should go."

"You're coming with me. We'll go together." Edward insisted.

Al looked up at him. "Okay."

Edward gave a hopeful look to Roy and Riza. The two looked at each other, then back at Ed. Roy nodded, and Ed was filled with joy. He took his brother's hand. "Come on Al, let's go." He smiled, leading his brother on to what seemed was a new life.

** So, review, and make everyone in FMA happy!**


	3. New Starts

**I bet you're all excited! Well you should be, this is my first upload in a while! OMG Vic Mignogna is coming to Seattle in 2013 which got me really excited because I am a Washingtonian that happens to live about an hour away! I'm going to definitely tell him about this story! Why? Because he came up with it! (Read previous ANs) I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, his brother, or his real parents…nor do I own his fake parents…..**

**Ed: Why on earth does this Mignogna guy think he can change my heritage!?**

**Me: Don't diss Mignogna dude….you'll get mauled by thousands of anime nerds **

**Roy: I think it's pretty cool. I mean, if Ed's our son I definitely scored with Hawkeye!**

**Riza: *Loads Shotgun***

Edward had just finished moving in to Roy's apartment with Al. Roy had just gotten a big promotion to General and got a bigger apartment to fit them all. Alphonse and Ed stayed in the same room of course, while Roy and Riza each had their own separate rooms.

Ed woke up on saturday, not realizing where he was until he remembered the past week. He scratched his head and yawned. He smelled breakfast and got out of bed, waking Al up. "C'mon Al! Breakfast!" He said excited.

"Brother, you woke me up for food?" Al asked, tired.

"Yep. Rise and shine!" Edward smiled. They made their way out to the kitchen and saw Roy standing next to the stove with a frying pan.

"Oh my god, he can cook." Ed gasped.

"Edward, it's saturday, give it a rest." Roy sighed. "And I can cook just fine thank you!" He said.

"Uh huh." Ed told him.

"Okay then, can you do this?" He asked. He took the frying pan off the stove, and the flame went with it. "I don't even need to have this on the stove, I can control the flames." He said.

"Can you flip the pancakes without setting them on fire?" Ed asked mischievously.

"Yep." He said, flipping the pancakes up to the ceiling and catching them back in the pan.

"Can you crack eggs into a pan without getting the shell in?"

"That's easy." Roy said, taking another frying pan and cracking the eggs.

"Now, flip 'em at the same time." Edward smiled.

"You know, you're not a very amused kid are you?"

"I'm sure you weren't either, Dad." He teased.

Roy sighed, and took the frying pans, one in each hand, and flipped their contents into the air. The eggs landed in their pan as intended, but Roy stared dumbfounded at the other pan. Where were the pancakes?

Ed and Al stared beyond him, looking guilty and terrified.

"What?" Roy asked, and then he turned around. Riza stood behind him with her coffee in one hand, and a pancake in her face. It slid off and landed in her coffee, revealing an unamused glare. "Oh my god Riza, I'm so sorry!" He said. He pulled the pancake from her cup and set it back in the frying pan.

"Care to explain that Roy?" She asked.

"It was our son Riza! He challenged me!" Roy said.

"HEY!" Ed protested.

"Brother, you did start it…." Al said.

"Not you too Al!" Ed complained. "Come on! He's the one that flipped it in her face!"

"Because of you!" Roy said back.

Riza walked forward and set her coffee to the side. She grabbed both of them, and drug them to the table. "You two are going to stay here, and be quiet for the rest of the morning." She said.

"Yes Mom." Edward sighed.

Alphonse snickered and helped Riza make replacement pancakes.

Edward and Roy ate in silence, as told, while Riza and Al were talking about their upcoming family trip.

"I hear that the woods near Risembool are especially nice this year." Riza said.

"They are. Ed and I would play there all the time when our mom was still alive." He said. Then he realized "Oh…sorry um..my mom I guess." He told her when she frowned slightly.

Ed looked up from his cereal. He turned back and kept eating, but reached his automail arm out to take Riza's hand.

Riza looked at him in surprise, and smiled, eating her toast. Alphonse watched them, and frowned. Ed looked up at him. "What's the matter Al?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." He said, going back to his own breakfast.

Ed stared at him for a few seconds, then released Riza's hand and put his plate and cup in the sink. He started to walk out when he heard Riza calling him back.

"Ah ah ah Edward." She said. "You and Roy are going to wash the dishes." She said, daintily putting her plate in the sink.

Roy and Ed both sighed. He and Al put their things in the sink, and Roy rolled up his sleeves. "Alright Ed, I'll wash, you dry." he said, filling the sink with soapy water.

"Right." Edward sighed.

Roy waited until Riza and Al were gone, then stared into the soapy water as he scrubbed the plates. "Edward, can I ask you something?" Roy asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure." Edward said, wiping off the plate that Roy handed him.

"Are you….happy….with us?" He asked.

Edward froze. "Wh-what?"

"Are you happy with us? He asked again. "I mean, are you glad you have us or, do you wish you had Trisha back?" He said.

"I…"

"It's okay if you can't answer." Roy said. "It's just. I feel like maybe….we should have let you get on with your life. You seemed happy enough just living with Alphonse. I'm still trying to debate if we did the right thing." He told him.

Edward stared at him in shock. "No, I'm happy!" He said. "I think it was good of you to tell me you know!" He said.

"Don't lie to me Ed." Roy frowned as he continued the dishes. "I'm not exactly an awesome dad to you and we both know it." He sighed.

"Better than that bastard I had before." He said under his breath.

Roy heard that, and smiled, just a little. He went back to frowning when he handed Ed another plate.

"But you know, Trisha was the first mother I ever knew. I loved her. She was my mother, even if it was a lie. I can't chose between you." He said.

"Edward, I might be wrong, but somehow I feel that you're really just doing this for our sake. I'm sorry but I know you could care less, you're just doing it to please us." Roy said.

Edward couldn't help but feel bad, he was partially right. There was Roy, separated from his son for more than a decade, and now finally reunited, it seemed that Ed probably would have been better off. Like Roy said, Ed had originally intended to do this to make them happy, but he was just using it to hide what he really felt. Being an orphan for many years, Ed was truly happy for the first time in so long. He finally had parents again, and he had both of them. Edward reached out with the towel to receive the next plate, but it never came. Ed heard a quiet sob and looked over at Roy, to see his head hung low over the sink, little drops falling into the water. Roy clenched the edge of the sink as more tears fell. Edward watched him in surprise. He'd never seen Roy cry before. Ed blinked at him, shocked. Roy covered his face with his hand, and turned away from Ed.

Edward continued to stare, and contemplated what exactly to do. "A-Are you okay? Dad?" He asked.

"Edward….is it raining outside?" Roy asked, still turned away.

Ed pushed the curtains out of the way slightly to look out the window. He withdrew and turned back to face his father, his head also down a bit. "N-No, it isn't."

"It sure feels like it." Roy said, still silently crying. They stood in silence for a few seconds, until Edward spoke.

"Um…..D-Dad?" He asked.

Roy lifted his head and turned to face Ed, and gasped as the teen hugged him suddenly. He held his arms in the air for a second, and then hugged Edward back. The two stood there hugging for a while, until they realized who they were hugging. They jumped apart and went back to dishes.

"So." Roy said. He coughed and continued. "Fullmetal, er, how was breakfast."

"Good, considering my father sucks at cooking." Edward laughed.

"HEY!" Roy yelled.

Riza smiled and went back into the living room. "Those two…." She laughed quietly.

* * *

"So Ed, do you have your driver's license yet?" Roy asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward asked. "No."

"Well, do you want me to teach you to drive?" Roy asked.

"Why would I want that?" Ed asked.

"Hey, It's a fatherly thing to teach your son to drive! C'mon Ed, I'm really trying here!" He said.

Ed thought about. "Yeah, okay." He said, putting the last of the dishes away. "When?"

"Whenever you want." He replied.

"Okay, then how about now?" Ed asked in his usual Edward-ish tone.

"Seriously?" Roy asked in surprise.

"Why not?" Ed asked mischievously.

Roy watched him skeptically as they walked outside after showering and getting dressed. Roy unlocked his car, a white model, a color rarely seen, if ever, in Amestris. It must have cost him a good deal of money. Roy got into the passenger's seat, and noticed a bit of discomfort on Ed's face.

"What's the matter Edward, too short to reach the pedals?" Roy asked.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" Ed yelled.

Roy thought for a minute, then took Ed's automail arm. "I seem to remember that your brother told me your growth was stunted because your automail was weighing you down. We'll go get that fixed okay?" Roy asked. "In the mean time, slide your seat forward a little, it'll make it a bit easier for you." He said.

Edward did as he said, and was surprised that Roy started to care a bit more about his height! "You'd do that for me?" Ed asked, looking at his fake arm. "You'd get my automail fixed just because of my height?"

"Of course Edward. It bothers you so much that you're a little shorter than most kids your age and we know why, so why not do something about it?"

"Well, it just doesn't seem like something you'd do." Ed asked.

"Edward, I know you never thought very highly of me, quote 'Morally bankrupt Colonel with a god complex.' But I think very much of you. You're my son, of course I want you to be happy." He said. He waited a while before asking. "Are we going to sit here Ed, or are we going to actually get a driving lesson going?" Roy asked.

"Oh, uh yeah!" Edward said, starting the engine and backing out of the parking space.

Roy stared at him in confusion. "It looks like you can drive just fine Edward, how do you know how to drive?"

Ed turned red and shrunk down. "Well, on the days I came to see you between journeys, I stole your keys and taught myself to drive." He confessed.

"You put that dent in my brand new car?!" Roy asked, furious. "Dammit Edward!"

"If makes you feel any better, it was before I knew you were my father…." Edward said, guilty. "And It was already after I was sixteen."

"If you know how to drive, then why'd you agree to it?"

"Because….I want to try to." He said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"You wanted to do it to get closer as father and son right? Well, maybe…..I want that too…." Ed told him quietly. Roy stared at him, surprised, then happy.

"I'm glad Edward." He said, looking out the window, a faint smile on his face.

Edward left the parking lot of the apartment building, and drove around a bit. All of a sudden, Roy got a look of distress on his face.

"What's wrong? I'm not that bad am I?" Edward asked, stopping to let someone else turn.

"No. I left some papers on my desk that I was supposed to take home." He said. "I don't want Riza to find out I slacked off and forgot them, Drive to H.Q."

Edward sighed. "You're hopeless." He said, turning onto the road to go to Roy's office.

* * *

Ed opted out of going inside once they got there, and just stood next to the car to wait for Roy. He fidgeted about and played with the keys in his pocket. Some soldiers were leaving, and Ed recognized them instantly. The local military assholes. They spotted him, and Ed turned away. "Dammit." He sighed.

"Hey! Elric!" They laughed. "Or, I guess Mustang huh?!"

"Go away." Edward sighed. "Or I'll kick your asses just like last time." Edward told them.

One of them cleared his throat, remembering when Ed broke his wrist for making fun of Alphonse.

"You should know not to mess with us! We're stronger now, you can't take all of us!" The leader shouted.

"Wanna bet?" Ed asked.

"Sure." The man yelled, swinging at Ed.

Edward dodged, and a few minutes later, managed to knock most of them down, or out completely, before he was grabbed from behind, and the tall man held him up off the ground. Ed struggled and kicked. "Lemme go! I'll make you sorry!" He yelled at them.

"We warned you." The leader smiled, wiping the blood from his mouth. He swung at Ed again, who was being held. Edward closed his eyes tightly, expecting a hard punch, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Roy standing there, holding the man's fist tightly, with the other hand gloved and outstretched, ready to light the man on fire.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Roy asked.

"G-General Mustang!" The man who held Edward squeaked, and dropped him on the pavement.

Ed stood up and glared at him, brushing himself off.

"Are you alright Edward?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." he said sourly.

"You men are going to go home, and expect demotions the next time you come into Head Quarters." Roy said. "And you stay the hell away from my son. Are we clear?" He asked, his fingers poised to snap.

"Yes Sir!" They said.

"Get out of my sight." Roy said, before turning back to Edward. "I'll drive, okay?" He asked. The group of men picked up their comrades and ran away.

"Yeah whatever." Edward said.

They were homebound when Roy noticed Ed's foul mood. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you had to come and save me. I didn't need saving." Ed told him, staring out the window instead of looking at him.

"You need to learn to accept help." Roy said.

"I didn't need anyone to fight for me." Edward said. "I was two seconds away of getting free."

"Or getting punched." Roy argued.

"I can take hits!" Edward yelled. "I'm not weak!"

"I never said you were Edward! What did you say to them?"

"They came at me and I defended myself." He said.

"But?" Roy asked, knowing it wasn't the whole story.

"I egged them on…" He confessed. "But they started it!" He said.

Roy sighed. "Edward…"

"Hey look: I'm sorry I'm not like you, the great commander General Roy Mustang, okay? Those jerks were two ranks bellow me and they didn't give a damn! I'm sorry I can't intimidate them and have them run away with their tails between their legs like you can!" Edward said to him.

Roy held the steering wheel tighter "You're more like me than I'm comfortable with." He said. "I used to be the exact same way."

"Then don't lecture me!" Ed said.

"I'm not." Roy said calmly. "You're the one yelling at me." He said.

Edward paused, then went back to staring out the window. "Whatever."

Roy couldn't yell back. Before, yelling at Ed was a regular thing, he'd always have something to yell about, and it used to come easy to him. "Look, Edward." He said calmly. "I'm sorry." He said.

Edward stopped brooding to look over at Mustang. "Why? It's my fault." he said.

"No, I knew you could handle it, I jumped in on impulse." He confessed.

"Why bother?" Ed asked, annoyed.

"Because I'm your father Edward!" Roy yelled at him. Ed's eyes widened, and Roy stopped the car. "We're home." he said, immediately getting out of the car.

Edward sat there, stunned. It was a good five minutes before he too got out of the car. When he got inside, he went to his room and locked the door. He laid on his bed, and stared at a picture on Alphonse's side table. It was a picture of them and Trisha. He sighed, and continued his brooding.

Meanwhile, Roy was angrily flipping his way through the newspaper in the kitchen.

Alphonse and Riza stood behind the corner.

"What happened to him?" Al asked.

"I think he and Edward got in a fight, I heard them yelling outside." Riza said.

Alphonse watched Roy, and continued talking. "Do you think we can help?" He asked Riza.

"Well, I know how to deal with Roy, and you know how to deal with Edward, so maybe we can give them tips on how to deal with each other. We tell them how to handle the other's feelings and how they should talk to each other so they don't get mad all the time."

"One doesn't simply 'handle' Brother." Alphonse said. "He's a pretty complicated person Ms. Hawkeye."

"Same with Roy." she countered.

"Like father like son." Al said. "Okay. I'm pretty sure Ed locked himself in his room."

"Alright. Good luck Alphonse." She smiled, patting his back.

Al smiled sadly, and went to talk to Mustang.

* * *

Riza made her way to Ed's room, and knocked.

"What?"

"Edward. It's Mom." She said. She heard the lock click and Ed opened the door. "Hello Edward." She smiled. Ed seemed like he didn't want to look her in the eyes. "Edward, what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me." She said.

"How do you stand him?" Ed asked. "Every single damn day. How do you do it?"

Riza chuckled and came inside. She sat on the bed, and Ed joined her. "I can't stand him sometimes, but he's a good man Edward. Now, tell me what happened."

"We had to stop by H.Q. and the regular jerks came by and picked a fight with me while he was inside."

"And then what?" She asked, concerned.

"I took most of them out, and one grabbed me. I was about to get punched and he jumped in front of me!" Edward said, angry.

"Roy jumped in front of you?" She asked.

"Yeah, had his gloves out and everything." Edward told her. "I swear if he hadn't caught the guy's fist he'd have a black eye right now."

"What did he do?"

"He absolutely scared the crap out of them!" Ed said, furious. "I could have handled it! And he made me look weak!"

"Edward, he was just trying to protect you. You need to understand that he's being a father. What father in his right mind is going to stand by while his son gets beat up?" Riza asked. "If I were there, I'd have had my gun out and pointed at someone's head."

"No no no no, you don't understand! He made it worse." Edward told him. "Now, they'll come back to me, making fun of me because he had to step in. They'll tell me I'm weak because now they have the impression that I can't fight my own battles!"

"Edward, does it matter what they think of you? The Edward I know would leave them to be jerks and get on with his life." Riza told him. "You also need to get the bad impressions of him out of your mind. He did that to make sure you stayed well enough away, so you didn't learn the truth." She said.

"I can't believe you expect me to just forget everything!" Edward said, tears growing in his eyes. "I can't just forget the way he treated me." He told her.

Riza frowned. "I'm sorry Edward."

"It's just so hard adjusting to this!" Edward said, bursting into tears. He hugged Riza tightly and sobbed into her shirt. "I'm so confused! He's been a jerk to me for so long, now he's trying to act like the father he needs to be for me." He cried.

"I know Edward, it's tough. But, I'm wasn't exactly Mom to you. I wasn't always kind to you." Riza said.

"No, you were always my mom." Edward told her. "When I was still under the impression that Trisha was my mother, you immediately filled that position in my life when I joined the military, though we weren't that close."

"Thank you Edward." She said. "You know, we're going to use our trip next week to get closer okay? We'll work on it and we'll get through it together alright? I don't want you to have to do this by yourself."

"Yeah." Ed agreed, wiping his eyes. The two sat there for a little, and Riza put a caring hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Um. Mr. Mustang?" Alphonse asked, walking up to Roy.

"Yes Alphonse?" Roy asked, not in the mood to talk.

"Can you tell me what happened with you and Brother?"

"We were at H.Q. I went inside to grab something I'd forgotten there yesterday. When I came out, a large man had Edward and another guy was about to punch him in the face! I got in between them, and stopped the fight."

"Mmm Hmm." Al nodded.

"And we get into the car and he blows up at me! I'm his father, what was I supposed to do, stand there and watch?!" Roy asked.

"Brother can be stubborn when it comes to things like that Mr. Mustang." Alphonse said. "He believes that he doesn't need help with anything, especially fights."

"I know that. I guess we're both trying to get used to living with each other. But, earlier…for the first time ever, I felt….close to him. I thought we were really doing well with the whole father/son thing, and then that happened."

"What happened earlier?" Al asked.

"We talked about his feelings, you know, how it feels to have parents again." he said. "I asked him a few questions, and we went back to being normal, and I offered to teach him how to drive. Well, we were in the car and I remembered something you told me about his automail weighing him down and stunting his growth, so I offered to take him to Winry and pay for lighter prosthetics."

"Wow! Really?" Al asked. "I'm sure it really meant a lot to him." Al smiled.

"You think? He seemed more surprised than happy." Roy said.

"Of course. You know how he is with his height." Al said. They were silent for a second before Al spoke again "He couldn't reach the pedals, could he?"

"Nope." Roy told him. "I had him pull the seat forward. He drove alright though."

Al smiled. "I think he's more of in shock than angry at you, because he does have a deep sense of respect for you, but he'd often complain about things you said, and I have to admit sometimes you went a bit too far, but I think he's still trying to register the fact that you are indeed his father, and I think the transition has been a bit ruff on him." Al said.

"I think you're right. Thank you Alphonse." Roy said. Al smiled at him cheerfully, then Riza and Edward came into the kitchen, and everyone looked at each other.

Edward stepped forward to look Roy in the eyes. "I'm sorry that things have been going kind of choppy, but I'm still adjusting, and I don't mean to get angry at you, and I think if we both try hard enough we can make this work and we'll get closer."

"I'm sorry also, I didn't realize how big of a change this was and I thought you'd gotten over it mostly, but Ed, you're my son and no matter how much we piss each other off, we'll always be a family okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." Ed smiled.

Riza and Al smiled at each other, and Roy and Edward looked at each other with confidence. Everyone turned to look at each other, and they had a little group hug before they sat down and started talking about plans for their trip the next week.

After Alphonse went to sleep that night, Edward took out a small flashlight and started writing down things in a notebook.

-The Journal of Edward Elric's life-

-Section 7-

-Roy Mustang-

Personality in a few short words:

On the surface:

Asshole

Bastard

Jerk

Morally Bankrupt

God Complex

Massive Ego

Womanizer

Really:

Respectable

Great Man

Honorable

Kind

→Dad← (It's a new development)

***Stupid Upload, not allowing my fancy hand writting text for Ed's journal* Well?! Great Number 3 huh? I had the beginning up to the point where Ed actually starts driving sitting on my desktop for a while, and I finally finish. Great restart after a long upload hiatus! Yay! Support Parental Roy/Ed by Reviewing please**


	4. You go ahead, I'll wait here okay?

**Hello wonderful fan boys and girls, it is I, BlueAndOrangeRoses Here with the next update of Ed Mustang! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, though I think it would be pretty fricken awesome! Hiromu Arakawa must be rolling in cash!**

It was a few years after Ed had moved in with Roy and Riza. Alphonse was helping pack up Roy's car to go camping in Risembool again. Alphonse hated living here. He wanted to leave, go out on his own. But where did he have to go? He wanted so badly to pull Edward out of here. Why did Edward get a new family? Why didn't Alphonse get his parents back? Hohenheim was out there somewhere….why not go with him? It would take the pain away, not having to live with Edward and his new family. It wasn't fair to Alphonse, what Roy and Riza did. Him and Edward weren't even brothers now. It was all about Edward. Everything. Roy and Riza came to Alphonse to learn about Edward. They never once asked Alphonse how he felt. They didn't welcome him into the family. The didn't do a single thing for him. Only Edward. No one cared anymore. They were bickering at the table while Alphonse was in the bedroom crying. Edward wasn't as attentive any more. He used to have his ears open all the time. He'd bury himself in a book and ignore everyone, but if Alphonse started talking, he always made time to listen. Not anymore. There was nothing to listen to now, because Alphonse didn't bother to talk. He let everyone else carry on, but they all left him behind.

"Are you okay Alphonse?" Riza asked him.

"I'm okay." Al lied.

Riza watched him, Alphonse was moving slower. He seemed tired, seemed…..sick. Edward came up behind her. "What's wrong with Al?" He asked straight away.

"I think he's sick." Riza whispered. "Are you sure you're okay Alphonse?" She called.

"Yeah…I…." He said, before falling over.

"Alphonse!" Edward yelled. Alphonse laid unconscious on the ground. Edward scooped him up. "Al?! Al, Talk to me! Al!" He yelled. Alphonse stirred a little.

Riza drove them straight away to the hospital.

The doctor came out of the room, and walked to Riza and Ed. "It's not just something he contracted yesterday. He's had it a while. My guess is he kept it secret from you all this time.

Riza turned to see Ed, tears flowing down his face. He took the sleeve of his jacket and constantly rubbed his face, trying to make the tears stop. "Alphonse." He said through his tears.

Riza didn't know what to make of it, until the doctor said. "It's a disease that's highly intertwined with depression. I remember there was once case, around six years ago, out east. Poor woman was left to take care of two boys by herself. Her husband left her. She wasted the better part of her life waiting for him, drained all her energy and she died. Those poor boys. It sickens me to know things like that happen in the world." He sighed.

What he said, was like something clicked in her head. The woman that the doctor just told them about was Trisha Elric. She looked back at Edward again, to see him still trying to wipe his tears away. "Can I see him?" He asked the doctor.

"What's your relation to the patient?" He asked.

Edward froze. "I-I'm his brother."

"Well, I have Alphonse's file right here, no Edward Elric is listed here…" He said. "In fact, it's not even listed that he has a brother."

"Wh-what?!" Edward asked. "He's been on my State Alchemy Insurance account for five years!" He said.

"Well, Mr. Elric…" he said, going through his files. "I don't see any of that here."

Edward froze. "That's Mr. Mustang…" He said, terrified.

"You said you were Edward Elric." He said, looking up from his papers.

"I used to be." Edward said. "Try that insurance under the name Roy Mustang!" He said.

"The Flame Alchemist?! Nice try kid, I know you're not with him."

"Sir, I'm First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang is this boy's father, please, try his file."

"Roy Mustang has a kid!?" He asked. "Not once has anyone ever told me he's had a kid. Where was he born?" He asked, going through the large filing system.

"Edward was born in a private hospital in Central." She told him.

"And you know all of this how, lady?" He asked.

"I'm Edward's mother." She said. "Have you found his file yet?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, right here. Geez lady, you and Mustang eh? Didn't you say your name was Riza Hawkeye?" He asked.

Riza glared at him. "Not a single word to the military do you hear me?" She asked, showing him her gun.

"No problem!" He said. He opened up the file, to see an insurance card there. "Here we are. This isn't Edward's though." He told them. He put on his glasses and read the little card. "Okay, State Military Insurance, State Alchemist General Roy Mustang. He's listed 4 people on his insurance. Lets see….A Miss Riza Hawkeye…A Christine Mustang…Edward Mustang…and Alphonse Elric! Here we go!" He said.

"Who's Christine Mustang?" Edward asked Riza.

"Roy's foster mother, she owns a bar in down town Central." She said. "She goes by Madame Christmas."

"Oh." Edward said.

"So tell me boy, why is it that Alphonse is on here, even though you're Mustang's kid. If I'm right, Alphonse has completely different parents.

"Well two years ago I found out I was Mustang's son." Edward said. "I'd been living with Alphonse my whole life."

"Oh I see, military put your parents in a tight spot, you got adopted. I'll keep it hush hush don't worry." He said. "When did you say you found out?"

"Two years ago."

"This military insurance lists you and Alphonse as being added in 1911." He said. "You both were added on five years ago. And you said you and Alphonse were both on your military insurance."

"We were!" Edward said. "I remember signing for it!"

"Well, Mr. Mustang didn't waste any time coming in to put you lads on. What's so special about 1911?"

"That's the year I became a state alchemist." Edward told him. "He's been watching me from the start. Did you know about this?" He asked Riza.

"No. The only people that I knew that were on that card were me and his foster mother." Riza said.

"Oh I see!" The doctor said. "Here's your card, Mr. Mustang. Yep, you and your brother are right here on this one. Tell me, did you bother to read the entire document?" He asked.

"No, I was in a hurry that day, why?"

"This insurance is paid for by Roy Mustang's personal account, even though it's under your name." He said. "This man must really care for you Edward, you should feel lucky."

Edward looked up at Riza. "I never told Roy, but you two are both on my insurance too." She said. "I wasn't on his insurance until we had you, so I still have my own account. I figured Roy would forget, or just not do it, so I put you both on my insurance just in case." She said.

"I don't care about insurance, I need to go see Al!" He said.

"Well, since your both on the same three accounts, I think it's safe to say you're his brother, go on in." He said.

Edward charged into Al's room. "Alphonse?" He asked.

"Hey Brother." He said weakly. Al decided he would put on his best fake smile, for him.

"Alphonse, why didn't you tell me?! We could have helped you much earlier." He asked.

"You know me Brother, I didn't want you to worry about me. You have a life to get on with."

"I don't care about that, Alphonse. I don't care if Mustang's my father or not, you're my brother Alphonse, I'm always there for you." He said.

"But you're not my brother, Ed." Al said coldly. Edward froze in shock. "You used to be there for me. Now you're spending every second with them." He said. "No time for me anymore."

"Alphonse I do spend time with you!"

"Then where were you yesterday afternoon?!" Al asked. "When I was alone, crying in the bedroom?" He asked. "You weren't there then. In fact, you've never once gotten up out of bed to see if I was okay. I cry myself to sleep at night Edward, or do you just not care to listen?"

Edward looked over at him. "Alphonse…why didn't you say anything?" He asked. Alphonse's expression turned from angry to surprised. "If you were unhappy all this time Alphonse, why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked. Edward watched in surprise as Alphonse started crying.

"Because you're my big brother! I know I can't have your attention 24/7 like before…but you're supposed to notice these kinds of things!" He said. "I didn't want to tell you because I was so conflicted about Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye. I knew you'd tell them! I want it to be like it used to be Ed! Just you and me! All this is so new and I don't like it. I feel like you're getting the new start, and I just get left behind in the dirt!"

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry Alphonse, you're right. I've gone and left you behind." He said. "I know you've tried to be accepting of it. It's my fault, you're completely right. Mom and Dad haven't been trying as hard with you. They know you to be a bit more accepting than I am. They probably didn't think you needed it." He said. He got up, and hugged him "Alphonse I'm so sorry." He said.

Alphonse hugged him back. "I'm sorry too brother. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm getting caught up in my own needs, but…sometimes…it really hurts brother. It hurts to see you with them." He said.

"I can't leave them now." Edward said. "It's not their fault Al, don't think badly of them."

"I was trying to wait until you turned 18 brother." Al said, starting to cry. "I thought, maybe you'd move out, and take me with you. But I'm wrong. You'll stay there, until you want to leave. It's about you now brother. Not me. It's not even about us….just you." He said. "You go ahead and move on. I'll stay back here and watch okay?" He asked. Edward saw the heart monitor on Alphonse get slower.

"No Alphonse!" He yelled. "It's not about me anymore! I want it to be about us! I don't want you to go! Don't leave me Alphonse!" He yelled.

"I'll stay around…for a little while I suppose." Al said, holding Edward's hand.

Edward stayed right next to Alphonse. Roy and Riza came in occasionally. Riza frowned at the two brothers. "We did the wrong thing Roy." She told him. Roy looked over to see tears falling down Riza's face. "We did the wrong thing entirely. We should have let them be. Was that little lie that bad after all? I know I wanted to be with him…but if this is what comes of it…I'd go back and change it all." She said.

"I would too." Roy sighed. "We shouldn't have given him up in the first place Riza. It would've have saved so much suffering." He said.

~Line Break~

1911~

Edward Mustang sat in his bedroom on the upstairs level of Madame Christmas's bar. He held a picture of his Mom and Dad.

"Edward!" Chris Mustang called.

"Yes Granny?" He called.

"Come down here!" She yelled.

"Alright!" He said.

Edward's parents had been killed by a man Chris told him was the Fuhrer of Amestris. Edward was 11 years old when she finally gave up and told him what happened. He wasn't a legitimate child, so the Fuhrer wanted him gone. Roy and Riza didn't want to give him up, so they died proudly fighting to save Ed. They hid him in the basement of Chris' bar, and the Fuhrer never got his hands on the child. Chris sighed every time she saw Edward. Her nephew's son wasn't exactly the spitting image of Roy, but boy did he have his attitude.

"There's someone here to see you boy! Get moving!" She yelled.

"Who is it?" Edward asked, jogging down the stairs.

"She says her name is Trisha Elric!"

Edward peeked out from the staircase. There was a lovely woman with light chestnut hair and wonderful green eyes, standing next to a boy that looked very much like Ed. "Hello?" He asked.

"Are you Edward?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"I was a friend of your mother's Edward, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." She smiled.

"You're a few years late lady." Ed asked. "You know I'm 12 now right?" He asked.

Trisha giggled. "Yes I know."

Edward looked at the boy next to her. "Hello." He called to him.

"H-Hello." He said back, standing partially behind Trisha. "M-My name is Alphonse. You're Edward right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Edward told him. He leaned on the wall of the staircase, his legs crossed. "It's nice to meet you, Alphonse." he called.

"It's nice to meet you too Edward." He said.

"So, what's the sudden visit for?" He asked.

"Well, Alphonse and I were talking the other day, and…I've been in contact with Chris for a long time, she has a business to run so I thought I'd offer to adopt you."

"Hey Granny Chris!" Ed yelled. "You running an orphanage now? Who is this lady?!" He asked.

"She's your mothers best friend, and mind your manners!"

Edward blew his bangs out of his face. "So…Granny says it's fine?" He asked.

"Would you like to come live with us?" Trisha asked.

"Where do you live?" Edward asked.

"A small town named Risembool." She told him.

**And so I leave it at that for the next chapter! Mwa ha ha ha**


	5. The End and The Beginning

**Whoa hey, new Ed Mustang is here! So I had a few questions about if I was going to go on with Al and him being sick or Edward and his life if Roy and Riza hadn't given him up and I think I'm starting off with the major AU part, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own FMA, sorry.**

Edward put his scarf on and hauled his bag down the stairs of Madame Christmas' Bar.

"Let me help you Edward." One of the girls said, taking his suitcase.

"We're sure going to miss you Ed." Another said.

"Really? Even after all the pranks I've pulled on you guys?" Ed asked.

"Of course Ed." Vanessa smiled, ruffling his blonde hair. "Roy Boy was the best guy I've ever known, you're a chip off the old block sport." She told him.

"I'm gonna miss you too kid." Chris said. "Little Edward Mustang. I've raised two of you now. You and Roy have sure been a handful but it was worth every second." She said, putting out her cigarette.

"I kinda feel bad to leave you all." Ed told them.

"It'll only be a little while." Chris said, walking him outside.

Edward stared up at the chestnut-haired woman, and her blonde son that stood next to her. The girls put his suitcase in the back of the car and Vanessa held the door as Ed climbed in next to the boy named Alphonse. They smiled at each other and Ed waved to the girls as they drove off.

"Miss Trisha?" Edward asked when they boarded the train to Risembool.

"Yes Edward?"

"Granny says you knew my mom, what was she like?"

"Riza Hawkeye? God she was awesome! She was strong and brave enough to join up in the military while still keeping beautiful." Trisha told him. Alphonse listened too, this Riza lady sounded great.

"We exchanged letters every once in a while but we grew farther apart after she went to Ishval. Then one day I got the best letter from her I had received in a long time. She wrote and told me all about you Edward. I was so happy to know she'd gotten some goodness after that terrible war. I was surprised when she said it was a commanding officer that was the father. I got to meet Roy once, but that was it. He stood in the room and you could feel the power radiating off of him. He deserved the rank Colonel that's for sure. He always seemed to know exactly what he was doing and if he looked into your eyes it was like he knew you instantly. I adored Riza and I loved you. I saw you more than Chris did before they died. And one day a letter came telling me to look after Edward, because her and Roy were going to fight the Fuhrer for your right to live."

"And he killed them both." Ed frowned.

Trisha gave him a sad look. "Yes, that's right."

Alphonse was paying more attention to the stuffed cat he had with him. He turned to see Ed, depressed and staring at the floor. "Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my brother now right?" Al asked.

"I guess yeah." Edward told him, looking up a bit.

Alphonse handed him the stuffed cat and smiled. "Brother!" He said happily.

Ed hugged the cat and smiled back. "Thank you Alphonse."

All of a sudden a man came and knocked on the window. "Hey Ed!"

"Mr. Hughes!" Ed smiled.

"Hey, what makes you think you could go off and not say goodbye to old Uncle Hughes eh?" Maes laughed.

"Sorry, it was a bit of a sudden decision." Ed smiled.

"Just like your father." Maes chuckled. "Good luck Edward."

Edward sat holding his brother's hand. "I'm so sorry Alphonse." He said. "Please don't do this. Don't die. Don't you know how much you mean to me?"

"I'm sorry too." Al told him. "I've been thinking Edward…about you. You're not really my brother at all. We don't have the same DNA, we're completely different."

"What are you getting at Al?" Ed asked shakily.

"Our transmutation." Al said, clutching the blanket. "We both used our blood to try and bring Mom back. But you're not related to either of us!"

Edward's eyes widened, and he dropped Al's hand. "No Al….h-human transmutation isn't possible at all….we know that now. It wasn't my fault." He said. "It wasn't my fault!"

Alphonse lowered his head. "I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"I'll be better to you Al! I promise!" Edward interrupted. "I'll be an even better big brother than I used to be! I'll do anything you ask me Al! Just, please don't die on me!"

"It's too late now Edward I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I just said, I'm just so confused and I don't want to die!" Al cried. "I'm scared, I know it's happening and I'm taking it out on you! I'm so sorry!"

"No Al!" Edward yelled at him. He turned around to Roy and Riza. "Please. Help him! Mom, Dad, do something!"

Roy frowned and walked out while Riza came to stand by Edward and Alphonse.

"Where the hell did he go?" Edward asked, slumping to his knees.

Riza shook her head. "Roy tries to be a tough man Edward, at times like these he doesn't really like to be around people."

"That's selfish. He's my father can't he see that I need him right now?!" He asked. Edward ran out the door and went to find him. Riza stood up and looked at Alphonse.

"Please Ms. Hawkeye, take care of Edward." Al said. Riza took his hand and sat down next to him.

"We'll take care of you too Alphonse."

"Where is he?!" Ed yelled at the nurses. "Colonel Mustang! Where did that bastard go!?"

"I think he went down to the lunch room Mr. Elric."

"Thanks." He said as he marched down to see Roy sitting at a counter, drinking. "What are you doing drinking at a time like this dammit!"

"I needed some advice." He replied, taking a sip from his glass as Ed stomped over.

"You realize there's no one here but us right?" Ed asked, looking around the counter for other patrons.

"What I needed was….a little different." Roy said. Edward noticed the second glass of whiskey next to Roy, which was left completely untouched.

"I think someone forgot their drink." Ed said, looking around.

"Naw, it's for Hughes." Roy told him, taking another sip. "We'd always sit at a bar like this and talk out all our problems. I think the worst thing I ever helped him with was Elysia's potty training. He didn't seem to share his problems as much as he helped me with mine."

"This is advice?" Edward asked, staring at Roy, who was fixated on the glass.

Roy ran his fingers through his hair quickly and turned to Edward. "When you've sat with the past as many times as I have, the past tends to start giving you hints. Look at the glass and tell me you can't imagine Hughes at all."

Ed took a seat and stared at it. That glass was for Hughes, and all of a sudden Ed could practically hear him laughing.

"Why so down Ed?" The image of Hughes asked. "Let me see if I can help, what do you need?"

Ed frowned. "Does it hurt?"

"Not a day goes by when don't I pick up my phone and expect his voice to come radiating out of it." Roy sighed. "I called someone in to help you Ed. He'll be here in a little while. I know how it feels to lose a brother, I hope he can help you and spare you that pain." He said, sliding both glasses to the bartender and standing up.

"Thanks…." Ed told him.

"Don't thank me Edward, thank that laughing fool." He said, making his way back to the room. "The only reason I can do anything now is because of him."

Edward watched his father walk off sadly. He went back to Al's room and sat with his brother until a man came in.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric?" He asked, removing his hood.

"Is that who I think it is?" Edward asked Roy.

"Yeah, it was hard getting him to come all they way from Ishval, but here he is."

"Doctor Marcoh, here to help you and your brother." The older man smiled.

Edward smiled. "Can you fix him?"

"I can try my best. I'm probably not as good of an alchemist as I once was, but I promise I'll do everything to help."

"Anything to save my brother." Edward told him.

"I'll do what I can." He said.

Alphonse looked up at Ed, he looked hopeful. Ed was happy that his brother could maybe get a second chance, but he knew not to get his hopes up.

"Lets go home for now Edward." Riza said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to." Edward told her.

"It's not up for debate, you need sleep and Alphonse is going to be just fine." She said. Her and Roy managed to drag him back home, and he could barely sleep at all knowing Al could die at any minute. When he finally allowed himself to go to bed, nightmares filled his dreams, he tossed and turned the whole night.

When they finally went back the next morning, Edward was greeted by his brother running up and jumping on top of him.

"Ed!" Al smiled.

"Al, you're okay!" Ed laughed with tears in his eyes.

"It helps when you have a medicinal alchemist as skilled as Doctor Marcoh." Al laughed.

Edward swung his brother around and hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever scare the crap out of me like that again!" Edward told him.

"Right!" Al smiled. "Brothers?"

"Always!" Ed smiled.

"And Ed…about Mom…" Alphonse frowned.

"It's over Al, you were angry with me and you said some stuff you shouldn't. We both know that even if we were blood relatives it still wouldn't have worked." Ed told him. "I'm just glad you're okay." They hugged again and Roy and Riza even came and joined in.

They went home the next day. Riza looked in the back of the car as they were driving to see Edward and Alphonse asleep in the back, leaning on each other and holding hands.

And somewhere, in another place and time, in a distant universe, a chestnut haired woman looked over at the seat opposite her to see her son and Edward Mustang, asleep on the train, holding hands like true brothers.

**The End! **

**Thanks to all of you who really enjoyed the Ed Mustang stories! I decided that I was just going to go ahead and end it here, I don't want to stretch it out too much. Maybe in the future I'll come back to it but for now that's all! Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
